Supplementary funds for support of the National Heart and Blood Vessel Research and Demonstration Center are being requested at this time to support several areas of activity. These are discussed in detail in the proposal. Because of the initiation of many new studies during the initial one and one half years of the Center, there has been a tremendous growth in the requirements for data collection, analysis and management. From discussions with the National Heart and Lung Institute staff, there has grown a mutual agreement that the number one priority requirement for the Center at this time is the development of a data management group. This will be a CORE group which will work closely with the Evaluation Unit of the Center. The second major need is to support the continuation of the Smoking Demonstration Project. The pilot project was completed during the initial year, and in order for the study to continue, a large number of analytical measurements will be required which cannot be done without supplementary funding. The third major requirement is in the Division of Research. Two of the investigators, Drs. Richard Jackson and Louis Smith of the Lipid Section, whose research activities are almost wholly within the Center, have been supported by established investigatorships of the American Heart Association. These investigatorships are expiring and it is essential to support their salaries from the Center if the projects they are involved in are to continue. There is a special need for additional resources in the research project of Dr. Joseph Melnick because of the opportunity to develop a specific vaccine against hepatitis. Finally, there is the opportunity to expand the activities of the Myocardial Biology Section through the addition of four new projects and five new investigators under the direction of Dr. Arnold Schwartz.